The Confessions Meeting
by themccallgleek
Summary: The Monthly Weasley and Potter Children's Secret Confessions Meeting. James wants to tell Teddy about his feelings. Will this meeting be helpful?


**The Monthly Weasley and Potter Children's Secret Confessions Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Just go Google it. 'Is Miriam the author of the Harry Potter books?'. You will get the answer: NO. Because I'm not. That honour goes to the fabulous Jo Rowling.**

"'I'm gay, in love with my best friend (who doesn't know I'm gay and who is completely straight) and I have no idea what to do about it. Any suggestions?'"

James tried to show no emotion as the statement was read out, just tried to look curious, completely aware of the boy sitting next to him. It had started about a month ago. Teddy had been snogging some random girl, and James had happened to walk past them. At the time, he'd figured that the jealous feelings were just because Teddy was spending more time with her than him, even though he was his best friend. However, as the week progressed, James suddenly twigged that he was, indeed, completely in love with his best friend. He'd already known he was gay – he'd just had no idea about it being Teddy he loved.

Fred, who was holding the confessions box at the front of the room, raised an eyebrow. "Now, this is interesting. So, _has_ anyone got any ideas for this person?"

They did this every month. They called it the 'Monthly Weasley and Potter Children's Secret Confessions Meeting' (Or, the MWPCSCM). However, some other people started joining in. Scorpius Malfoy, the Scamander twins and, eventually, Teddy Lupin. There was a box in the Burrow where anyone under thirty could put their concerns and, in the meeting, they'd be answered. Fred had thought up the idea, so most of them figured that he could be leader. It made sense, really.

"Try to stop being in love?" Scorpius suggested with a laugh, clearly joking.

James sighed. If only it were that easy. His whole life wouldn't be wasted just pining away for Teddy. He could actually get on with his life. Meet someone else.

Lucy put up her hand. (Really, they were meant to do this, not shout out, but few people ever followed that rule.) "How about you actually _tell_ the person that you love about your feelings. Or, you could start off by telling them that you're gay, and then after a week or so, tell them that you're in love. I mean, if they decide that they don't want to be friends with you, it might be easier. Besides, they're not The One if they dislike it, or are really homophobic or something."

Raising his eyebrows, James glanced at Teddy. Lucy's suggestion did sort of make sense. It would be a lot easier if Teddy just hated him, because, at the moment, he was really cuddly and affectionate (he always was) and it made James just fall in love with him more. If Teddy hated him, then he'd _have_ to keep his distance. He wouldn't be able to do something he might regret.

"I agree with Lucy." Albus said with a smile. "If they say they still want to be friends with you, even when they know, then it's possible that they might have slight feelings for you. They might not be as straight as they say. At least, they definitely care for you. It might just be that they're confused, and they're not sure how to take the news and, maybe, after a little while, they might realise the truth."

"You do have to take some risks in life; this might be one of them. You can't go forever without telling them, or you might end up like Uncle Charlie." Everyone chuckled at this comment (made by Louis), James with them. He was trying to act normal, like everyone else, but it was hard, what with the million thoughts running through his head.

"What, is he gay?" Molly asked.

Louis shrugged. "Probably."

Roxanne shook her head. "No. Dad always says that he's too in love with his work, with dragons, to have space to be in love with anyone else. I think he's got the hots for that Norwegian Ridgeback, if you ask me," she added with a giggle.

"Roxanne!" Victoire chided, but she too had a grin on her face.

Teddy cleared his throat. "We could get back to the point?" He suggested, giving Roxanne a stern look. "After all, someone here obviously has a problem, otherwise they wouldn't have put it in the box. It is pretty personal; they're clearly desperate. So why not give them some help, hey?"

There was a long silence as everyone digested the words. James was starting to wonder why they were being so quiet, then he realised. His eyes widened, just as Lily pointed a finger at Teddy. "It's _you_!" She shrieked. "You put the question in!"

James dearly wanted to stand up for Teddy somehow, but he couldn't see any way to, not without revealing to Teddy his feelings. And he was so sure that he'd hate him.

"What?" Teddy asked, his own eyes wide as everyone stared at him. "M-me?" He stuttered. "What?"

Clapping her hands together, a smile came onto Rose's face. "Of course!" She breathed. "It's so perfect. I understand now. _That_'s why you're always being so cuddly with James; it's because you're in love with him. You don't need to deny your feelings, honey, that's why we're all here. We understand. So, go on, tell him properly."

"I-I don't. I don't! I'm... I'm cuddly with everyone."

Lysander chortled. "No, you're not. Any blind idiot could see it. We just didn't quite click – we all needed a little nudge in the right direction. Which is why the question was put in there. I understand your motives, now. Just tell James – you don't mind, do you, James?"

Like a rabbit caught in headlamps, James stared at Lysander. He was turning the spotlight on _him_? He couldn't cope with this. Teddy was still stuttering out denials and looking really green. James took a deep breath, cleared his throat and then, refusing to look at Teddy at all now, opened his mouth. "It wasn't Teddy's question."

"Oh, right." A couple of people scoffed. "How do you know that?" Hugo asked, giving James a disdainful look. Some of them, however, had already figured it out, but they seemed to have lost their voices and were only able to flap their hands wildly.

"Because... because I wrote it. Teddy..." he turned to look the twenty three year old in the eye. "Teddy, I love you. And I know you don't feel that way, and I'm sorry, but now I know that it's useless hiding. Yeah, I'm five years younger than you, and the same gender as you, but that doesn't matter to me. Because you can't help who you love. So... yeah. I love you."

The room was totally silent as they waited for Teddy's reaction.

"I do."

James frowned. "What? I... I don't get what you're saying." The small burst of Gryffindor courage had gone quiet again, laying in hibernation once more.

"I do feel that way. And I'm a fool for not telling you before, and I've loved you for a while and I really, _really_ would like to kiss you right now. Avert your eyes, people, public display of affection coming up." He grinned at James, who felt weak-kneed by this time, then leant down to snog the living daylights out of him.

And do you know what? James didn't mind. Not one bit.

**A/N: Not sure if this is fantastic, but, hey. Hope you like it, please review :3**


End file.
